Guidance
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Jinoochy week, day 1 prompt: Guidance. Skoochy tries to show Jinora some of his earth bending tricks.


_I don't own these characters, I don't profit from this story._

* * *

Jinora felt ridiculous, trying to walk around with a blindfold on.

"Skoochy, I'm not even an earth bender I don't see how this is going to work!" She tugged at the offending fabric in irritation.

"Of course you don't see how its going to work, you don't see anything right now." He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know you aren't an earth bender, but you could compensate by using your own element. Try feeling the wind as it flows around objects, a break in the air currents means its being stopped by something. Maybe you can hear when the air meets resistance."

She sighed, before standing still and listening again.

"The only thing I can hear is your voice Skoochy."

"Are you saying I'm too distracting for you to concentrate?" He laughed.

Jinora grinned at him in return. Oh he was distracting alright. They had been having lunch with her siblings, before the small group had decided to go for a swim in the bay. After half an hour of splashing around, Skoochy had led her off to the wooded area, still missing his shirt. She had been expecting something a little more exciting, than for him to whip out a blindfold and tie it around her head.

"C'mon Jinora, give it a try." He plead with her.

Deciding that the sooner she tried, the sooner they could move on to other forms of entertainment, she listened again. She could feel a slight shift of the wind, if she really concentrated.

"What if I run into a tree?" she asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"I won't let that happen, don't worry I'll guide you."

She found this thought eased her worries a little, and she began to listen more attentively. She assumed she was using intuition, more than actual skill, as she moved deeper into the wooded area. Occasionally he would speak out, directing her away from hazards in her path.

After a few minutes, she grew tired of walking blindly through the forest, and opted instead to find Skoochy. Stopping suddenly, she concentrated, listening for him.

It was startling, how easy she became attuned to his presence. She almost felt as if she could feel his heartbeat, and used that as her guide. Taking a few steps, she reached out her hand, and brushed against the warmth of his skin. She could feel his stomach muscles twitch in response to her touch.

"I got you." She grinned, lifting the edge of the fabric, uncovering her eyes.

"You always have me." He replied.

Skoochy tugged the bandanna away from her head, letting it fall somewhere on the forest floor. Cupping her face between his hands, he lowered his face, brushing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting the warmth of his bare torso seep into her own body. _This_ is what she had been expecting when he tugged her into the woods.

Angling his head, he deepened the kiss, aiming to steal her breath away. She allowed the kiss to continue for a little longer, before breaking off, and resting her head against his chest.

"We have to go back, before my siblings get suspicious." He nodded in agreement, releasing her from his embrace, and tugging her towards the direction of the bay. They had only walked for a moment, before exiting the forest.

"Aw, I didn't get far at all!" Her shoulders seemed to slump at this revelation.

"Well what did you expect? What with you hobbling around like an old lady. Were you assuming a tree was going to jump out and tackle you?"

She laughed at his joke, and jumped onto his back in retaliation. He adjusted his hold on her and continued on the path.

"If I say 'yip yip' will you go any faster?" He laughed at her antics and made a dramatic fall to the earth.

"You're too heavy, you'll have to leave me here." She giggled and leaned over to brush a kiss to his forehead.

"Can't leave you, who else would guide me through the woods." He took the opportunity to kiss her again before Meelo came running over.

"If you're accosting my sister again I'm gonna have to hurt you." The couple rolled their eyes at the young air bender. Skoochy lifted Jinora to her feet, grabbing her hand and leading her after Meelo.

Blindfolded or not, Jinora would let him lead her anywhere.


End file.
